


About Time

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [70]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: "Kiss me!" Greg screams. What does Nick do?
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	About Time

Nick’s eyes widen, darting around nervously as all color flushes from his face. The normal hustle and bustle of the lab seems to freeze, he suddenly feels naked, exposed as prying eyes are curious to see what antics Greg is up to now, that he’s shouting for his co-worker to “kiss him,” though it’s certainly not the weirdest thing they’ve heard Greg shout. 

“Wh-why?” he stammers, his tongue washes over his lower lip before retreating back behind his teeth. “Why would I–Dudes don’t–that’s just wro–”

“Cause I just solved your case!” Greg proclaims excitedly, handing Nick the manila folder of his DNA results. “Biggest case you’ll have all year, up to me, you’d take me out for a rack of lamb in return.”

Nick clears his throat, shooting a quick glance upwards at his friend before he studies the details of the report while Greg rambles about fine dining and what he would wear. 

All the while, Nick feels like his fingernails are going to peel off, that his feet are ready to run a marathon. His heart is racing, his bloodstream a high-speed circuit working overtime to get a signal to his brain that it needs to reboot faster. He can hardly stand it, Greg’s voice, sounding like nails on a chalkboard–not, it’s not that unpleasant. It’s loud music, that he enjoys hearing, but he just wants to…turn it down. Take it in a softer dosage, easier… _slower._

“I was kidding, you know,” Greg shrugs as Nick continues to distract himself with the report, and not these feelings he’s kept buried deep down for far too long.

“I want to kiss you!” Nick blurts out, a bit louder than he initially intended. 

Greg halts, and spins on the spot to face his friend, with the widest smile on his face, his ears large and redder than ever before, his eyes twinkling in the fluorescent bulbs of the ceiling.

“About time,” Greg mutters, before he swoops in and cups Nick’s cheeks between his palms, and plants a kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr who sent me this ask literally months ago


End file.
